


Like Gin & Dewdrops <Mike Zacharias>

by TheRo0ks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRo0ks/pseuds/TheRo0ks
Summary: You and Mike look back at your friendship while having drinks at a bar. Modern AU, short one shot.Mention of a prior fling with Levi Ackerman, but Levi doesn't make a big appearance.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Like Gin & Dewdrops

He had the pleasure of being an insider through all the changing seasons of her life. Mike Zacharias was the man she could always count on. No fight, or mistake would keep the man away. The towering man was the ultimate best friend. He was the guy that would pick your drunk ass up at 3am after too many drinks with the girls, and convince you that you deserved to let go every now and again. Promising he was only a phone call away. 

He occupied the tall bar stool next to her. His lengthy legs tangled with her chair legs, as she leaned slightly forward in the stool just to rest one foot on the ring of the seat. A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as she took a sip of the gin martini. Curiosity sparked in her. She was well acquainted with that look, “what are you thinking about?” She pressed, eagerly leaning towards him. 

“You.” He mused, and her fine brows rose with surprise. “We’ve been friends for a long time,” he began taking a pull from the amber liquid in his heavy glass. “I think one of my favorite versions of Y/N was the rebellious phase.” 

Y/N let out an embarrassed groan, “I can’t believe you let me go through that.” Soliciting a laugh from him, as she held her hand up to shield her eyes, a clear blush painted on her face. 

“Remember Levi?” Mike inquired, unable to hold back his grin. 

“I haven’t thought about him in forever.” Y/N said, shaking her head, “I thought he was so cool.” 

“He was kind of a dick.” Mike snickered while taking a drink of his whiskey.

She could still recall Levi’s dark frame pressed up against a brick wall, how his porcelain skin glowed in the moonlight, and that sinister look he gave her when he was between her thighs. The way he growled brat in her ear when he was climbing over her, and how he tasted like shadows against her lips. His possessive behavior had always solicited concerned looks from Mike. 

“I guess I should apologize.” Y/N murmured. “I caused you a lot of concern back then.” 

Mike smiled, “you can make it up to me by buying me another round.” He motioned to the bartender for another round. “Besides, I enjoyed breaking the rules with you back then.” 

Y/N chuckled, “well I think my favorite version of Mike was the career focused phase.” 

Mike laughed, “I drug you to the bar after work every night.” His large hand reached for the new whiskey glass the bartender brought over, before sliding the martini to his partner. 

He recalled all those nights ranting about the endless piles of paperwork that awaited him the next day. All the stress seemed to melt away as soon as he saw her face, and he remembered how high his buzz felt when she leaned against him in her inebriated state. Buttering him up to give her a piggy back ride home. Even though it took little to convince him at the prospect of feeling her against him for just a little longer. 

“You don’t miss those tequila shots we’d order after work?” Y/N inquired, running her finger around the rim of the glass. “I miss those button downs you used to wear.” She mused, before she realized what slipped out of her mouth. Her mouth made an “o” shape trying to figure out how to back track. “We should order some shots, just for old time’s sake.” 

Mike raised an eyebrow. He recalled how her eyes used to light up when he rolled up his sleeves as soon as they sat down at the bar. 

“I miss that sweater you used to wear,” that tight black turtleneck was burned into his brain. The way the material strained against her breasts had him stealing glances every chance he could get. 

Something in her eyes lit up, “I knew you were checking me out.” 

Mike gripped her knee, it felt warm and smooth under his large palm. “I’ve been checking you out since we were fifteen, you’ve just never noticed.”

Y/N’s eyes widened, “why didn’t you say anything?” Mike’s hand felt good against her skin, and her eyes flickered down to observe what his touch looked like. Something stirred inside her at the contact between their skin, and his hands were big. Desire to feel what those hands could do pulled at her.

“I didn’t think you’d ever reciprocate.” Mike admitted, a few golden strands falling in his face. 

Small hands brushed his hair back, causing grey eyes to flicker up. “May I?” The request died on her lips, but Mike nodded eagerly. Cupping her face he brought her lips to his. She tasted like gin, and dewdrops. The sleepless nights, and pining made it all worth it as her soft lips worked against his. When they finally parted, her voice came out breathless and heady. “You wanna get out of here?” He was quick to stand up, pulling his wallet from his back pocket and throwing cash down on the bar. “I thought drinks were on me.” Y/N teased as she placed her empty glass on the bar. 

Mike helped her out of her seat, leading her through the bar his hand pressed firmly into her lower back. “I have another idea of how you can repay me.” He murmured in her ear.


End file.
